The Sun And The Moon
by Doll.Of.Wisdom
Summary: They were brought back from memory, from the forgotten. With they stand in justice, in light and darkness. They were meant to be, dawn and dusk. Fire and ice. Opposites formed. Allies combined. Enemies clashed. They were one, together in difference.
1. Prologue

_Early spring has awakened; the air was fresh, a brief fragment of a cool breeze crimped through the feathery grass, ruffling the flowers' petals in carefulness. The sun shined with gentleness toward the meadow beneath, wisps of clouds conveyed throughout the lucid sky with serenity. It truly was a breathtaking, magnificent scenery. It was officially spring in ancient Japan, the newly bloomed cherry blossoms brought this occasion toward the villagers' notice and joy; including contentment. The frigid blizzards of winter dissipated along with the winsomeness of pure white beauty. Beyond doubt, the upcoming season would alter entirety. The day still early, rapture was bound to befall._

_Not long after the spring festival, merriness and delighted expressions were overlaid among the people, particularly the wide smiling of the children. Ahead from the sweet dumpling stand, two children; commonly a boy and a girl. Around the age of six, sprinting through a crowd clustered of townsfolk. The two carefree as they ran, smiling and chipper amongst everyone else. As if they ruled the world, they lived without limits and continued running to their heart's will. Once out of sight, they begun adventuring the open; soon approaching the enchanting, mesmeric meadow. Far from the village, the young girl was quickened to panic, not having being this away from home before. With no worries, the younger boy by her side held her hand in ease, a tiny smile formed on his lips. He was able to calm his friend as they raced through the path of flowers the meadow influenced, he knew she'd be in high spirits. They persisted to hold hands as they settled down in the grass, the girl using her one to collect daisies. The boy watching her in fascination. The children endured this bliss further._

_The girl carried a bundle full of the flowers, brought to her face as she sniffs the dainty scent. Her eyes burned bright with wonder as she glanced over to her friend. _

_"Aren't they pretty!" She gushed, her cheeks tinted light pink. _

_The boy nodded, almost shyly._

_"I love this place," she whispered softly to herself. "Can we come here again?" She had asked politely._

_The boy grinned, "Anything for you!" He replied truthfully. He would promise the best for his dear friend._

_And by then, the meadow became very special, indeed unique. The two children spent countless time in their own "secret" place. Unstoppable, and determined; they were to keep their friendship strong at a young age. It's what made their spring unforgettable. Together they were the sun and the moon. _


	2. Discovering

**A/N: I couldn't resist to begin writing this. My writer's block as been dissipating lately, thank goodness. And with my free time I'll work more on this story. I may update my other stories later on. Slowly by slowly. I figured I would write something on Ninja Love, since I missed it too much. And use my favorite character, Kotaro Fuma. I'm pretty excited to get back writing. Trying to make this story worth it for the time being.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shall We Date: Ninja Love.**

Hands clutched firmly to the balcony's railing, the blackened sky dimmed in absence, witnessing the nauseous looking Haru who had been downing her stomach to the fullest. She was dumb enough to over drink, purposely, not regretting chugging the entire sake in one gulp. This day ended fiendishly anyways, why would it matter if she got drunk to her stomach? Common sense never came to her easily otherwise, she'd do something "stupid" anyways, according to Goemon. He ended up right either way. Haru groaned at the thought of facing him in her current condition, she wasn't too fond him. She really wasn't fond of anyone, screw it, maybe there was that part of her that yearned comfort from others. She never admits, never speaks from her will. She was worn down, both physically and mentally. This much thought wasn't worth her thinking.

The elite ninja stood out freely in the night's chilling air, breathing in and reclining from the wretched feeling her stomach was producing. She drew in a sharp sigh, and gripped at the railing further more. Debating whether she would stay out in the open or return back inside, she'd still be drunk to the core. And chided by the rest. Certainly no other option. Haru leaned forward, her now messy raven locks rippled and curled to her neck. She didn't bother pulling rest of the strands back, her bangs closed in at the side of her face, where her eyes were puffed and vivid with dark circles. Her voice smothered in a soft yawn as she tilted her head, a light throb beginning to build up, an ache wishing to form.

Cursing under her drunken breath, she huffed and clamped both her hands to her head. "Not now..." She pleaded for the pain to vanish, and begged that she wouldn't be discovered. All was too late.

As Haru dug at her hair, frustrated and bewildered, too distracted to even notice the pair of arms that would cloak around her waist, that cling to her staggering body. She'd finally regained regard, and slightly turned over to perceive the person fondling her. A mere drunken man. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she attempted to shove him but instead cringed that she was being touched by a rather good-looking fellow. She shook her head, being able to resist and almost politely prodded him off. Slipping past, she was however pulled back roughly.

She smirked to herself decisively, and spoke clear with no slurs. "Here to have fun?" Arms crossed over her chest, she seemed a little over confident with her decision to lure the man and glanced up to him. "I mean, is that why you chose me?"

"C-Come h-here." He grasped at her shoulders, and had Haru trapped in his hold. His words obviously blemished.

She blinked in surprise, though still as she was drawn closer, inhaling the strong scent of the sake. She hadn't want to bring harm, but that didn't stop her from "experimenting" and she played along.

* * *

"What the hell, Haru?!" A furious, and mostly startled Goemon, retorted with minor rate. "What were you thinking?" He had simply replied with a question and begun dragging her along out of the bar.

"I wasn't thinking at all." She muttered, somewhat dozy as she wavered walking.

"No kidding," he sighed heavily, "That was pure foolish and you know it."

"Shut up will you?" Grumbling in irritation, she used her remaining strength to tug herself away from him. "Stop making me look like the bad guy, I was drunk."

"You still are drunk." He scoffed with a laugh, "It's not that bad, actually." He smirked, tantalizing her evidently.

"Seal your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you!"

"Oh, go ahead." Goemon chuckled vaguely, yanking her again so they advance more quickly. "In the same way you tricked that poor guy?"

"Much worse." She stammered with narrowed eyes, "Don't mess with me."

"I already have." He shrugged with an apparent grin, "Now relax until we get there, Hanzo will be quick to scold you."

"Like I don't know." Haru heaved a short sigh, "I know I made a mistake, can we just leave it at that?"

"Is there a reason why?" The bold ninja had asked with curious eyes.

"I was pissed." The female ninja only replied, truly honest.

"What was it this time?" He tilted his head and looked down toward her, without doubt wondering.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Haru-"

"No! Just please don't ask." She frowned, her voice strained.

He sighed though soon offered her a reassuring smile, and kept quiet for her sake. She appreciated his proposal to _help_, but deep down beyond the truth, she didn't want the _help_. Had she needed it? Though was honest when she didn't want to answer. It was too complicated for her to even explain. Everything was. This world, everything revolving around it. Haru wanted the time to catch up; with herself, with the ninja alliance. With _him_. Her heart panged with unbelievable sadness, appearing lost, she glimpsed up to the plenary blacken sky. She shouldn't being feeling this way. It wasn't standard.

Goemon looked over to her shortly, slightly disconcerted about her as they emerged closer to their destination; the Hattori Estate. The moonlight softly illuminated their hair as they arrived to the front entrance, where the moon has been gleaming light. They knocked first by respect, and walked in through the sliding door. The main hall was empty, the silence reasonable as they treaded down the corridor.

"Where is everyone?" Haru asked quietly, more to herself then to Goemon.

"Probably sleeping, it's around midnight you know." He chuckled softly, merely making a small joke.

"Then why aren't you asleep?"

"Saving your ass, that's why."

Her eyes rolled coyly, and she stiffened as they made their way further.

"Well I don't need your "saving" anymore. So goodnight." The abashed female ninja smiled slyly toward the other elite, "Keep this a secret?"

"No problem. I'm looking out for you always aren't I?" He laughed quietly.

"Yes. And it means a lot... Really." She shyly looked down.

"Are you actually showing _real_ emotion?" He choked back and blinked briskly.

"I'm not heartless." She reputed back with a mumble.

"I know, Haru." Goemon smiled agilely, then attained himself.

* * *

They both went their separate ways. Haru first appeared to the bathhouse. Her face glistened with sweat, her body battered, she stripped from her treasured kimono and gathered herself in a towel before stepping inside the narrow compartment. Her mind still fogged, she made her way inside the tub, the water steamy; relieving her skin. She sighed softly in content, and closed her eyes in loosement and refreshment. Though soon fluttering them back open, she became conscious of how the bath was already prepared. Was someone in here before her? She shrugged, not that it mattered; she removed her towel and sprawled out.

As she was about to brush through her hair, she heard a brief "Ahem" and looked to where it came from, befuddled.

Standing there front of the entryway, was no one other than Kotaro. Haru sinked further down into the water, and stared at him with almost widen eyes. He stood there tenacious, muscular, and well-built. And well... Half naked.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Lol. That's enough for this chapter, just a brief introduction about Haru, her life style I guess? There will be more to her later on. I'll explain in the next chapter about the other stuff and info. Till then! **


	3. The Start

**A/N: Back with another chapter! Woot. Before I ramble any further, thought I'd let you all know the beginning of the story takes place way before the meeting of the Ninja princess. She'll be introduced soon, she's kind of important. Though for now I'll be focusing on Haru, and her "relationships" with the other ninjas. Anyways, thank you all for reading. Means a lot really. *tear***

There was a heavy silence between the two, looking so fraught. Kotaro wore an identical look of surprise, blinking several moments before actually not showing absolute shock. Haru tried avoiding his hardened gaze, flustered and embarrassed she hid in the tub farther. She didn't even bother looking at his body, his perfect and superlative features. She hadn't known what would come to her, she never felt this bashful ever. It ruined everything.

'Damn it.' She snapped mentally in her head, obviously frustrated with herself, though not realizing why. It was too much for her to cope with. To be in the same room with Kotaro. That's what pissed her off, her modesty toward him, essentially _herself_ more.

Haru sat quietly beneath the water, debating whether she should speak up or not. Though instead, it was Kotaro who answered.

"Good evening, Haru." He simply greeted her politely, acting as if this was normal.

Meanwhile the female ninja couldn't think of what to say next, she'd only think of the embarrassing things that might possibly happen next.

But not fully mute, she replied softly with "Yes it is." And mentally slapped herself. This mere welcome was nonsense. Why did she have to say anything? With her presence might have she forced him to talk? It drove her slightly mad.

Though she was able to remain calm, and poise; exteriorly. Tucking her drenched hair back, she reluctantly spoke up then.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know her reason for apologizing, but the awkward silence was enough to concern her.

"For what?" Kotaro questioned, his usual bleak eyes glinted with slight curiosity as he regarded the female ninja from this aspect.

"For invading your privacy." She affirmed casually, "I didn't know someone was here..." She had answered honestly.

The exemplary ninja only shrugged, and began to head for the nearest opening.

"Where are you going?" Haru titled her head cautiously toward him, wondering why he'd be leaving too soon. Not that it was her business anyways.

"To find another bath, isn't this one occupied?" There was humor hinted in his voice as he turned over to face her. Her cheeks flamed red as she nodded.

"It's no problem." With that last comment, he had departed. Haru felt as if she stopped breathing, lost all spirit. Her heart paced rapidly than its normal rate. Why was she this way? It's not like this was the first time she's been caught... Exposed. It made her ponder even more, however it be much easier without the dire throb her head was pressing. She strived to ignore the pain as she cleaned herself up. Feeling fresh and new again. The night appeared to be everlasting as she carried on alone.

* * *

The following morning remained similar to all the ones from before. The sun's rays shined radiantly as the sky was crystal clear from clouds. The early birds could be heard from afar in just one simple yet pleasing tune as they sung magnificently. Haru was as of now awake, dressed in her accustomed ninja attire, she left her assigned room for the dining area. She recently gotten use to the luxury the Hattori mansion had to offer. It's only been a couple of weeks since her absence from her family and village. It was no big issue to her really, as a ninja she's acquired to leave sometimes. And yet it was choice for her to miss them. Life was never this complex, but to Haru anything was possible.

Drawing closer; she recognized the voices being noted and was puzzled to what they were conversing about. She made her way inside the tremendous chamber, thus being sighted by her comrades. Well, some of her _comrades_. She wasn't very social with everyone, not just anyone for that matter. She crossed over to sit down by Goemon, who was the first to immediately notice her. They were that _close_ to even know each other's names.

"Hey Haru, that was some night." He flashed a grin, with an relatively flirtatious wink. Obvious to her attention, he was provoking her.

Her brow furrowed, "What is it this time?"

"Don't change the subject, you know what I'm talking about." He chuckled amusingly, glimpsing around the room before arranging his eyes on her.

"I really don't." She crossed her arms intentionally, "Considering you're being really pathetic at the moment."

"So you two finally got it on?" Near by Saizo overheard their conversation and was chuckling humorlessly. Haru rolled her eyes in irritation, ignoring that "sadistic" side of him.

"She doesn't want to admit it." Goemon laughed along with him.

"Admit that you were feeble." The female ninja smirked, "And that you gave up easily."

"Oh but I was just getting started." Implied the devious red head.

From there on, they were both laughing. Both smiling. Both fooling around. It was normal between the two. It's what drove them together into liking. It's what made Haru happy for the time being, this feeling of being accepted.

The whole ninja alliance was gathered by the time breakfast was served. Haru helped out before sitting down back in her usual spot. At that time Sasuke and Goemon were arguing about who would beat who in combat. Sitting down by the two were Saizo and Kotaro, minding each other's own business. They were an irregular group of ninja, who all seemed to get along, well for _now_ not those two. But it amazed Haru.

She sat in silence as she feasted upon her meal; miso soup, tamagoyaki, and broiled fish to the side. She was full by the time the others began their second course, she only nibbled at her pickled ume plums and was officially good for the day. She carried her empty tray back to the kitchen, unexpectedly coming face to face with Kuma. Iga's most strongest female ninja, it was the first encounter Haru had with her. And she already knew who she was. She witnessed her powerful presence.

"Excuse me." She nodded her head out of respect, and walked over to dump the tray away in the sink.

"What was that?" Kuma looked to her with an almost disdainful expression, "No 'Hey how are you'?"

"What? Oh... I'm sorry." Haru shook her head in bewilderment, and answered with "How are you?"

The older and more experienced female ninja grinned jokingly, "I was just messing with you, but I'm good."

"Oh?"

"That's right. I haven't seen you here before so I thought a greeting would be friendly. I'm Kuma!" The Iga ninja smiled blithely, "Who are you?"

"I'm Haru." The other ninja greeted in the same politeness, though not similar cheer.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Haru! Welcome to Iga."

"Thank you, Kuma."

* * *

The day came to an end promptly after intense hours of training, Haru was beyond resting in the Hattori's garden. Her legs and arms numb, she laid back in the breezy, downy grass. She never worked that hard, almost overdoing it and that's what caused her to get a timeout. She refused at first but Goemon forced her out of ninjutsu practice.

"I could of handled myself, you know..." She mumbled, her lack of energy confirming, she yawned.

"Sure, you would have." Goemon sighed, watching her intently as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, and leaned against a cherry blossom tree.

"I would of been able to if you didn't stop me!" Muttering under her weakened breath, she rolled over to prospect him fully on her side.

"You wouldn't have. Even from that distance I knew you were exhausted. I'm doing you a favor, you should thank me." He responded, matter of factly.

"Why should I thank you?" She inquired with a grumble.

"Many reasons. You know why, Haru."

"I know... I'm-"

"Don't apologize, I was simply saying. I'm only worried." He was stubborn with his words, but actually meant it when he commented. It stunned her.

"Really? Goemon Ishikawa is worried for me? How am I not surprised?" She sarcastically indicated, though smiled softly.

"Yes, I am worried about you, Haruna Nadeshiko." He chuckled, looking away shortly.

She blushed faintly, surprised that he remembered her full name. She titled her head back, having her long hair flow down her shoulders, she reclined back into the grass.

"I didn't think you would be..." She whispered to herself, glancing up to the newly darkened sky.

"Well you thought wrong." He grinned, proud of himself that he be right.

"I can be so clueless." She closed her pearly blue eyes shut, then reopened them back. Goemon had disappeared. She sighed airily, knowing she shouldn't been keeping him away from training. Yet she wanted the accompany.

After collecting herself, Haru figured she'd walk into downtown and comprehend the villagers. Turns out, they didn't seem all that different from her village. She felt more at home, and relieved somehow. And they were all willing to speak to her. Even the children, she stood around and socialized with them freely. Iga was a peaceful, splendid town. She decided to delve more.

Haru made her way declining further, even through the pitch black. The full moon ascended high, conveying the only light that would guide her. As she processed down the dirt road, she suddenly came to a halt. Her ear drums all at once thundered with severe sounds of grunts followed by screaming. By instinct she started sprinting toward the commotion. Once she approached the scene, she froze. Literally frozen to the bone. It's as if someone poured icy cold water down her veins, and purposely tried to freeze her to the midst. Her eyes envisioned pure, bright red. Blood covering onward the streets. She gulped steadily, taking a step forward. Piles of bodies scattered around. But as she let her eyes stagger the area, they finally stationed to a tall lean-back man. That man being Kotaro.


	4. Feelings

Haru wasn't able to forget about last night, barely possible for her to entirely block out the fixed scene from her mind. She barely had enough sleep, and the upcoming day embarked the "time" they would officially form the ninja alliance, with uniting the Kusunoki princess. Yet they have also learned, Nobukatsu's troops have became visible toward society, short while ago. Those repugnant men slaughtered near the outskirts of Iga were only puppets toyed by Nobunaga. That's what intentionally caused Haru to feel nauseous, not knowing an enemy was about to advance and break in attack. And not being there to notice. Sicken to the heart, she moved forward on guard and hoped for the bad to cease and drop out of sight. As a ninja, it wasn't accustomed for her to think this way. She wasn't allowed to hope, but as a young woman it was consistent.

Before beginning the long cruise to Kawachinokuni, the ninjas first begun breaking up in small groups; to not put anyone around in suspicious. The female ninja ended up companying Kotaro and Sasuke. She was slightly concerned, but at least knowing them had her in ease, for the time being. Dragged away from her will, Sasuke conversed relentlessly with Haru, spouting meaningless nonsense that occasionally made her giggle. Otherwise he was a faultless moron in her eyes. Meanwhile, Goemon was soon to conduct the three before leaving.

"Thought I'd stop by and check on you guys." Goemon walked in with a sly smile cemented on his chiseled features, standing tall with evident boast.

"We don't need a babysitter." Asserted Haru, a playful smirk tacked her lips.

"True, they don't. But you do." He mocked her in purpose as he laughed.

"I can take care of myself!" Her lips pursed in a pout, "If you came here to bother me you're only wasting your time."

"That's half true, but there's something else I came here for." His amber eyes punctured through her clear ones as he drew closer.

"And what is that?" She blinked, briefly looking over to Sasuke, who was shockingly quiet for once, then to Kotaro who was continually stoned in deep silence.

"I'll tell you," the arrogant ninja replied in a soft tone, "Not here though."

Haru titled her head, puzzled to what he was asking for. She followed his request nonetheless, and they both retreated outside, near the Hattori garden.

Shortly as they were out of sight, the female ninja turned forward to face the other ninja in bemusement.

"Will you tell me now?" She persisted, wondering what brought him to avoid his

comrades.

Goemon's eyes narrowed, his expression adjusted from his usual aspect to that of grim.

"It's about last night. I wanted to ask you personally of what you witnessed." He had whispered in an unvaried tone, not wanting to startle her.

"Oh... About that." She glanced down to her feet, in absence of sound as she sought to concentrate.

"I know you've been feeling uneasy since then. And it's obvious that you're pretending to be chipper about everything." She heard him heave a sigh, and by spirit felt the concern bind in his voice.

"I don't know myself either. You could have asked Kotaro." Haru only shrugged, "He's the one who took care of it anyways."

"Haru, Kotaro didn't kill all those men." Goemon answered with strife, "Someone else did. That's what I've been meaning to tell you. Someone else is out there causing an uproar, not just Nobunaga's army. I wanted to know if you saw anything."

Her eyes remained opaque as she regarded the ground, she murmured icily, "Nothing but dead corpses."

"Now besides that, importantly, I wanted to make sure you'll be okay. And it doesn't help to know Iga has almost been assaulted without warning, and that we'll be leaving soon to unite the ninja alliance for good. You see what I mean."

"Goemon, what's happened to you?" Haru spoke up in a expressive voice as she finally looked up to cut him off full sentence. She pursued.

"I'm the one acting strange? This is how I usually behave, confused and even more confused to now. I think I already mentioned before that I'm fine. Yes, I've been uncomfortable because of this new opportunity I've started facing a couple of weeks ago, added on to seeing dead bodies that I'm not use to seeing anyways. And you're talking like you actual care for me. Stop please..." She had lost her pace, taking in a deep breath before finishing. She was merely abashed.

"Don't act like you're one of those people who care for another just by glance. I'm already use to being fooled around with and I thought me being here as a ninja would change that." Haru nearly snapped as she stood with all her strength to surrender the remaining emotions she endured through all the countless years. She was embarrassed overall that it was Goemon watching her vent.

Goemon blinked, he was in sheer surprise to behold the typical stable ninja, ever to cast off pure emotion. Though that didn't stop him from speaking up to console her.

"Well, you were wrong. It only gets worse, and doesn't change from this point on. Haru, I know you're capable of understanding. But hearing you say that I don't actually care, hurts." He smiled weakly at her convincing form. "It's whatever you believe though. I'm not a person easy to read that's for sure."

"Goemon, I do believe it's true. It's harder for me to believe for myself honestly." She sighed heavily, and replied shortly with "I'm sorry for bursting up like that."

"It's alright. Need a hand, and I'll be there." He gently laid his own on her shoulder.

"That's a huge relief." She laughed softly, conveying herself close to outlook him wholly.

"You don't know how much that relieves me. You can be a good person whenever you want to be, Goemon." Haru brushed past him with a giggle.

"But I'll always be the bad guy." He smirked as he eyed her from this view, watching intently as she started her walk away from him. "We'll meet again and I'll prove it to you once more."

"I'll be waiting. For now I wouldn't want to be invading your thoughts of meeting the princess." She winked with slight charm as she turned to the Hattori mansion.

"Oh, she's not the only one on my mind."

**A/N: Well that's it for now! I know everything is slow right now, the princess will be introduced soon though and I'm trying to keep the plot line steady. That means there will be drama and steamy romance soon enough. Hehe. I've realized I been having Goemon show up a lot for the past chapters, though I didn't intend him to be Haru's love interest. But we'll see! Next upcoming chapters will most likely have Haru and Kotaro bond more, and that's all I have to say! Thanks again for reading. :) **


End file.
